Left 4 Dead 2: After the Bombing of the bridge
by SniffleKins
Summary: This is my first publishing, so please don't be to harsh in the comments.


Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, and Coach just got on the helicopter after barley escaping the bombing of the bridge in New Orleans. After a couple minutes, everyone was asleep, except for Ellis. The team flew for a couple hours east, when Ellis asked:

"So. Where are we going?"

"New York City."

"Ooohhhhhhh. I hate the city."

"Well it's the only non-zombie area left in the country, so we have no choice."

After a couple hours of flying, scoping out the ground for anymore survivors, they were about to give up when Ellis noticed a fire on top of a building. They flew down to see if anyone was there. The pilots landed on the building and slowly got out, preparing to fight a shit lode of zombies, but instead they saw a pile of zombies lying on the floor, and two young girls sitting on the ground, leaning on the wall. One had a very bloody axe in her hand and the other had a pistol sitting in front of her. Each of them looked pretty worn out, there clothes torn, blood on there faces and clothes.

"Are you girls al right," asked on of the pilots, still checking the area for any zombies.

"I think so…" said the girl holding the axe very softly.

"What are your names," asked the other pilot, who seemed to be way more relaxed then the other one.

"I'm Allison," said the girl holding the axe.

"And I'm Sarah," said the girl with the pistol.

"Were twins," Allison and Sarah said in unison.

"And how old are you girls," asked the nervous looking pilot.

"Were both 16," said Allison, yet again very softly.

"Where were you first encountered the infected," asked the more relaxed pilot, now sitting with them.

"Harrisburg, Pennsylvania," said Sarah so softly that only the pilot sitting with them could here.

"Why ya girls so sad," asked a voice that came from the helicopter.

The two girls looked up and saw Ellis jumping out of the helicopter.

"I'm Ellis. I came from Savannah, Georgia. In the copter are my friends Coach, also from Savannah, Rochelle, who's from Cleveland, Ohio, and then there's Nick, who's from…well were not really sure about Nick. He's kind of a mystery to us. So, liked I asked earlier, why are you girls sad."

"Well…We…We…We…" said Sarah who then burst out in tears. A pilot then came to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," said Allison. "She's still really shocked on what happened on our way over here. We were in Georgia, visiting our grandparents for a week, when my grandma starting acting very strangely. We knew something was up because she was a very quite and peaceful woman. The next day, we woke up, and went to go get some breakfast. Our grandparents are always up because they go on a 5:00 A.M run every morning, and they usually have some breakfast for us when we stay over. When we walked into the kitchen there was nothing there, so we checked the clock and it was about 7:00 A.M so we thought they were still out jogging. We went outside and started talking, and waiting for them to come back. After about 30 minutes we went back inside. As we started to get worried, we were checking the entire house for any signs of them when we herd strange noises coming from there bedroom. We peeked our heads in and that's when Sarah became really scared. Our grandma was basically tearing our grandfather apart. Sarah let out a high-pitched scream. Our grandma looked at us with the angriest look I have ever seen anyone do. Then that's when she started coming after us. I had no choice but to kill her. Whatever we did, she would not stop chasing us. After a couple days of waiting in the house in shock, there were news reports about these zombies from across America, when we saw that there was a safe area in New-York. We were on our way there when we got cornered up here by a horde of zombies. When we got to the roof they stopped chasing us. Its like there waiting for us to come down, knowing that eventually, we have to. I think the zombies are getting smarter. We need to get back down there because there's a HUGE supply of items we can use."

"Well," said Ellis very excitedly. "Looks like we have some zombie killing to do."

Ellis went up to the helicopter and woke up the others.

"It's time for some action," said Ellis to the others.

"I'm getting to old for this shit," grumbles Coach.

"Can't we just wait to get to where ever we are going to," mumbled Nick.

The team started getting out of the helicopter. Nick grabbed his axe and a Submachine Gun. Coach grabbed his Chrome Shotgun and Magnum Pistol. Rochelle grabbed her Katana and a Silenced Submachine Gun. Ellis went to the back of the helicopter and grabbed his secrete weapons: a baseball bat and an AK-47.

"Stay with the girls," said one pilot to the other. "Let them rest a bit."

"Go down to floor 7. That's where the weapons are," said Allison before they went down the building.

The team and the pilot, who had just a Magnum Pistol, slowly made there way down the building. When they got down to floor seven, they peeked through the crack of the door, and sure enough, they saw what they thought they would see. A shit lode of zombies.

"Okay. On three," said the pilot, who was shaking uncontrollably.

The team nodded in unison.

"By law, I'm required to go first before civilians in this type of situation," stated the pilot. "One…Two…Three"

The pilot opened the door, and the very first step he took, a very long and disgusting toung wrapped around his body, cutting off his air. He was then pulled surprisingly fast to the right. Ellis jumped in and ran after him. He saw the Smoker pulling him in, but as soon as the smoker saw him, he let out a groan and then jumped off the side out of the window. Ellis came running after him trying to catch up but he could not keep up. The pilot went sliding out the window. When Elli looked out the window, he saw the pilot's body lying on the ground in front of the building, but something more startling caught his eye. He saw a Charger holding on to the Smoker, like he caught him so the Smoker would not fall to his death. That's when Ellis realized that the infected are starting to work together. He slowly walked over back to the group and softly stated:

"Guys…We have a problem."

TO BE CONTOUNTUIED

(please dont be harsh in your comments. This is my first publishing on fanfiction)


End file.
